Boos Side
by insomiactic
Summary: The scene where the kids sneak into the Radley's yard, from Boos perspective. Written for a school assignment, so I uploaded it here. Review Please!


**A/N: This is a story I wrote for my English class. We had to take a scene from part one of the story, and write that scene from a different characters perspective. This is when Jem, Scout, and Dill sneak into the Radleys house at night, from Boos perspective. Enjoy!**

Boo Radley sat in his usual spot behind his homes living room window, gazing out into the street. The dark blue curtains concealed him from any passerby, but at the same time allowed him to see everything going on outside. It was a humid night, and most people had stayed indoors, except for the three children he had grown to know so well.

He had been watching their antics for several years now, unknown to them. By listening to them, he knew that the oldest boys name was Jem, and his sisters name was Scout, and he had been entertained by them ever since the learned how to walk and talk. However, last summer, a small looking boy came to the neighborhood for the summer and joined the siblings, and seemed to be returning each summer. He found out that his name was Dill, and as soon as Jem and Scout told him about the mystery surrounding the Radley family, Dill was constantly asking about his family, constantly gazing at the house in curiosity and wonder.

The children's games amused Boo to no end. After being stuck in the dark, musty house for so long, he was excited for different entertainment, and was happy to watch them. He especially enjoyed a game they'd recently created, simply called "The Radleys". In it, they re-enacted each and every rumor that Miss Stephanie Crawford told them about the family, no matter how ridiculous it was. While Boo didn't mind the game and was amused by it, his brother thought they were causing disgrace to the family, and grumbled and complained whenever he saw the children playing it.

This summer, however, Boo had that Jem and Dill were gradually leaving Scout out of everything, it seemed, and spent their days up in the tree house, whispering together and occasionally glancing towards Boos house. Boo knew they didn't mean anything by it, but whenever one of the boys looked over, Boo would shrink away from the window nervously, afraid of being caught despite no possibility.

Now it was almost the end of the summer, so Boo figured that Dill would soon be leaving his real home very soon, and realized they would soon be going back to school, and remembered how much Scout had disliked school. He was contemplating this when he suddenly heard faint rustling and whispers coming from behind the house.

Curious, he peeked out a back window and was very amused to see the trio crawling under the wire fence at the far end of the yard. Unsure of what to do, Boo backed slightly away from the window but continued watching. Once they had gotten past the squeaky garden fence and were approaching the house, his brother rushed into the room.

"Whats going on?" He asked. "I heard some noises outside." When Boo didn't reply, he sighed in annoyance, looked out the window himself, and saw the children's shadows, whom by then had reached the windows on the right and were whispering to each other. "Trespassers!" he exclaimed angrily, his hands balling into fists. He hadn't looked closely enough to realize they were the children. "You just watch, I'll go get them." He stormed out of the room, and Boo realized with Horror that he was getting his shotgun.

Boo was suddenly very nervous. He had grown to care for the children greatly, even though he had never spoken to them before, he was terrified they would get hurt or even killed.

Every instinct in his body was screaming for him to tell the children, to warn him that his brother had saw them. However, Boo had been inside for so long, and with so many rumors about him, he couldn't even go outside during he daylight anymore, much less speak to anyone outside his immediate family. All he could do was watch helplessly.

Meanwhile outside, the children were trying to look into a high window, trying to catch a glimpse of Boo, not knowing he was watching them himself. By this point, his brother had gone outside with his shotgun, and rounded the corner into the backyard.

Scout saw his shadow first. He hadn't seen them yet, and she watched in terror as his shadow passed right over them. Jem and Dill had now noticed him too, and as soon as he went around to the side of the house, the ran as fast as they could. His brother saw them too soon, and missed them as they dove under the fence. Boo couldn't help laughing as Jem caught his pants in the fence, finally taking them off in desperation to escape. They disappeared into the night.

Angry that he'd missed, Mr. Radley stormed into the front yard, as neighbors began to make gather in front of the house, wondering what they had heard. Boo walked back to the living room and listened in on the conversation.

"There was a negro in my yard, trespassing. I didn't see him fast enough, though, and he got away before I could shoot him." He continued speaking, warning the neighbors, and Boo could see the children sidling up to the group. He suddenly remembered that Jem's pants were still in the backyard, probably torn, and judging by the conversation outside, he would be back to get them soon. He decided to go get the pants and mend them before he got there. After so much time inside, Boo had learned all he could to pass the time.

After he was sure he wouldn't be caught, Boo quietly opened the back door and slipped outside into the backyard. He slowly walked to the fence, took Jem's pants, and went back inside. He quickly mended the rip in it, until you wouldn't have known they had ever been damaged . His brother having already gone to bed, and the neighbors having departed, he back outside, and carefully placed the folded pants on the fence. He was desperate to be known to them, so he made sure they would know he had seen them. He carefully made his way back inside and shut the door soundly behind him.

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
